


down

by minseokistic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Heaven, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokistic/pseuds/minseokistic
Summary: he’s jealous and unloved, maybe that’s why heaven and hell exists in the boy lying beneath him.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually for someone i liked and how she made me feel jdcneucbecufbvu. didn’t think i would post it and that it would be so well received tbh.

—;

he had hazy dreams of people made of smoke and a girl as addictive as nicotine. she was his new addiction to kick his old; nothing more than a replacement. and in reality, she meant no more to him than a best friend.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s jealous and unloved, maybe that’s why heaven and hell exists in the boy lying beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say man but i like part seven the best :>

—;

he tiptoed toward the cliff, toes gripping the edge as he looked down.  _so this is what falling in love is?_  he looked up into the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of heaven through the clouds. with a little laugh, he jumped off the cliff’s edge. holding out a hand, he tried reaching for the sky – for heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again very short i’m sorry ;;


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s jealous and unloved, maybe that’s why heaven and hell exists in the boy lying beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thE PARTS ARE GETTING LOOOONGERRRRR :DDDDDDDD

—;

everything was coloured in various shades of grey and heaven seemed a little more deserted than advertised. heaven looked like a ghost town.  _maybe everyone realised too much of a good thing was bad._  he trailed his translucent fingers over the solid surface of a house left abandoned in perfect condition.  _even abandoned, heaven looked perfect._

water flowing from a waterfall caught his attention. it looked too pristine to be old. so he called out a name – he wasn’t sure whose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless all of you for reading my work tbh


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s jealous and unloved, maybe that’s why heaven and hell exists in the boy lying beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wAIT HOW DO I ITALICISE THINGS HERE

—;

all alone and lost, he wandered about, following the faint scent of the ocean; maybe he could drown in his own unspoken words.

_finally. . . a little colour in heaven._

the waves sang the lazy ocean to sleep as it clung to the sandy shore. a sun melted into the horizon far off in the distance, casting a white-grey glow on him as it finally dipped past the water.

the moon came out, and that was where he found the boy he left in time. with his eyes open wide and tears welling in them, he screamed a name engraved in gold.

_jongdae._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE I FIGURED IT OUT. I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL MAN


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s jealous and unloved, maybe that’s why heaven and hell exists in the boy lying beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel so smart because i figured out how to make it italicised omg omgo oogneuifhcuirbvyueghhvbhyu :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

—;

 _did heaven have a solar system?_  he stared hard as the boy’s smile widened painfully.

 _wasn’t heaven supposed to be painless?_  he called out the name again, and jongdae disappeared. there was a liquid in his lungs and it weighed him down.

 _is that you?_ he shouldn’t have let jongdae melt around him or allowed himself to drown just because he didn’t want to swim. he should have kept the boy together so he wouldn’t have to run through a ghost town and scream at heaven’s moons trying to look for the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like things after part five tbh like anything before is uhfyebycbyu


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s jealous and unloved, maybe that’s why heaven and hell exists in the boy lying beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mY favourite pART IS COMINGGGG :>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

—;

maybe he shouldn’t have sung to the children that one time he was there with his neice. maybe he should have taken her for ice cream instead of to the playground where he met that new addiction. a small spark, not enough to start a fire, just enough to keep him warm. he was wrong to follow a spark while a star watched over him among the angels. he apologised for his folly in his youth because now he felt it. that throbbing in his head when he thought of stars and angels. the guilt weighing him down when sparks and warmth flashed before his eyes.

minseok was sorry for the spark and the warmth, the stars and the angels. he lost sight of jongdae and that wasn’t supposed to happen. not when angels still sang and stars still twinkled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> efueriuerhgiu so much bullshit goes into these notes. i’m abusing the privilege. whoops.


	7. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s jealous and unloved, maybe that’s why heaven and hell exists in the boy lying beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER *^*

—;

he looked down at the gold tiles beneath his feet, heaven was a little dusty; but still perfect. looking back, he watched as his footprints led to a pair of feet. he felt the sparks and the warmth and he knew immediately that this was the one who caused him all his guilt. reluctance blanketed him as he met the girl’s eyes. then he heard the gentle whisper of an angel’s song. and again, jongdae beckoned with his gentle smile and childlike laughter. the girl dragged pity out of him like puffs of smoke – how could he break her heart again?

he found his feet shuffling forward, he chose again and he promised he’d choose the one he loved. so he chose jongdae with his soft hands and softer kisses. he chose jongdae with his warm words and warmer confessions. he chose the wrong one, but it didn’t matter; minseok had always preferred soft kisses anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am xiuchen trash af :D


	8. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s jealous and unloved, maybe that's why heaven and hell exists in the boy lying beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wE ARE AT THE END OF THIS STORY TYVM YAY :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

—;

he opens his eyes to a man made of smoke tucked under his arm; close to his heart. fhe hazy dream of heaven and smoke and a girl as addictive as nicofine condenses into nothing more than his wild imagination. he shifts lower down the bed to kiss the moon boy a soft  _good morning_  as he hopes for those beautiful eyes to open and show him a new galaxy. he calls his name once, twice and jongdae opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! thank you for reading c: and i forget to mention it’s actually shorter than sehun saying exo. oops c:


End file.
